muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jbrangwynne53
Thanks Hi, thanks for catching the latest "Episode 3364" outbreak. I blocked his IP address, so hopefully that'll discourage things at least. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :*Phew!* Thanks Danny! I was going to ask you about that through e-mail but MSN was acting up on me. BTW (if I don't get a chance to say so later), I'm all for Nate becoming an admin ;) -- Jon (talk) 21:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) E-mail? Check! Hey, Jon! I just sent you an e-mail. -- Ken (talk) 04:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Episode 4262 I got it from http://www.vpt.org/show/38/4262/ I did NOT create it! :That's all I needed. Thanks for responding =) -- Jon (talk) 02:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Muppet Family Christmas Yeah, I of course knew that the last statement was the real duplicate, but at the time I figured that it was ok to keep that one since it offered some perspective, but yes, technically it is speculation, though I liked the fact that it offered a reason.--Gonzofan 03:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Block the Spammer Hey, Jon! Can you block User:Backpackunion? It keeps coming back and spamming ads on backpack pages. I reverted the latest changes. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done! Thanks for reverting the user's edits, Ken =) -- Jon (talk) 02:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations, Jon! You've blocked your very first vandal! I'll let you know if I can find some more vandals on this wiki! -- Max (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, Jon, just so you know, I think those shopping links are automatically generated, so a person won't see that on the talk page. You can check with the other admins, but I think that's how they do it. We've gotten other spam ads before, for things like shoes, so I think they just search the Internet looking for certain words, and then they put ads on pages that mention those words. -- Ken (talk) 03:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I checked him out; he's been spamming a bunch of wikis. I blocked him across the site. -- Danny (talk) 05:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wow that global block sure is a very big block. I never spam and anything on this site and other wikis.--Ghostytreat 05:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Episode 2227 Hey, Jon! I saw you added some ekas for the episode, and then Max created a page. Is it available anywhere? It's not in the iTunes package. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It was actually just uploaded on YouTube yesterday. Here's the link. These full episodes have been popping up a lot the last several months! Not that I'm complaining, of course =) -- Jon (talk) 22:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I haven't created a record page in so long, I forgot how to do that! -- Ken (talk) 02:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Pleasure to help, Ken. I've been in and out the past few weeks myself, but I'm always most comfortable keeping the source button turned on so it's easier to type in 'dem codes =) -- Jon (talk) 02:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Psst Hey, Jon! If you're still on, can you come into the chat room quickly? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) admin Hi, Jon! I wanted to let you know I think you're a really valuable member of Muppet Wiki. I'm always happy to see that you're on top of cleaning up edits and helping out new users by opening up communication on talk pages. I've talked with some of the other admins, and we think you'd be a great admin as well. It will give you access to tools that will help you continue to do what you've already been doing, and grant you some more responsibility on the wiki. We'd love to have you on the team, so what do you say? —Scott (contact) 18:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Scott! I really appreciate you guys welcoming me to the party. However, it being summer, I probably won't be on as much in succeeding weeks. Nonetheless, I accept the challenge ;) -- Jon (talk) 13:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations! -- Ken (talk) 03:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::=D T'anks Ken! -- Jon (talk) 05:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Have a good time as an administrator, Jon! -- Max (talk) 22:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sources Hi, Jon! I saw the reverts & the message you left for Vidpro23. Thanks for being on top of that situation! :) -- Danny (talk) 19:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're more than welcome, Danny. Thanks for the thanks! =) -- Jon (talk) 22:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Muppet Keyboards I recently added two photographs of the Casio EP-30 "Kermit the Frog" keyboard here. It is a "sampling keyboard" but I believe it is a mutilated version of the SK-1 if I am not mistaken. The photographs were taken from: http://www.casiosk1.com/ep30.cfm WikiPro1981X 00:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I am very sorry I will put up the casting list from the Everyone Makes Music Program. Checking on a deleted post Hi Jonathan, I’m not sure if I’m sending this correctly or to the correct person – but here goes… I posted a sentence on two pages of Muppet Wiki. It was taken off and I'd like to find out why. I posted the sentence - "Bill Barretta requested the name Eugene as a joke for his brother, Gene Barretta." I am the same Gene Barretta and I can verify it. I posted it because I know how much Muppet fans like to hear behind-the-scenes stories. I posted the same quote on both of these pages. I also made links to the pages for both Bill Barretta and Gene Barretta (me). http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_(tuba_player) http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_the_Hunting_Dog Thanks for your help and sorry if I am contacting the wrong person. -Gene Archive * User:Jbrangwynne53/Talk Archive 01 * User:Jbrangwynne53/Talk Archive 02